


Spock Writes a Letter to Jesus

by Tarvok



Series: Spock Writes Letters [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hope, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Spock attempts to make sense of his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Writes a Letter to Jesus

Spock writes a letter to Jesus.

By Tarvok

This is a harmless kid!Spock fic.  
Rated G. Catharsis. Character study. TOS.

 

Dear Jesus,

I am called Spock.

My mother has informed me that you accept all people, no matter who they are.

I am half-Vulcan and half-Human. I have no friends. I am told I am not good enough to deserve friends.

My mother tells me that I am perfect, "from the tips of my pointy ears, to the tips of my wiggly toes."

I know that on T'Khasi emotions are considered inappropriate, but I cry sometimes because I am so lonely.

The healers say I should not be raised on T'Khasi. That it is hurting me.

No one will listen, and my mother cannot leave my father to take me somewhere safe.

Help me. I need help. Please help me.

Spock, age nine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a catharsis.


End file.
